fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Characters - Mercenaries by Faction
=Characters - Mercenaries by Faction= Below is a list of Characters working for specific Mercenary Factions: 'MERCENARY -' MERCHANTS OF MENACE: Verlaine Gilneas - The mother of Valerie, Glenn, Crystalliana, and Marcel. A mercenary who can regenerate, due to being part of the E-Series. Valerie Gilneas - A mercenary who is also a beserker, trained by the Beastmen. Tends to think with her fists. Marcel Gilneas - A boy who grew up a thief, and who learned to tap into considerable power due to his training and background, now serving as a Mercenary alongside his adoptive mother. Duga - A Beastman warrior and son of the Gray Moon Clan Chief. Cima Marin - A Sergal Hegemony Soldier who is a legendarily-skilled tactical operative. Abraham Jadesco - The commander of M.O.M. Willam Cornelius Rhodes - A pilot with a reputation as an insubordinate maverick, whose being said insubordinate maverick has saved many an ass. Haley Cornelius Rhodes - William Cornelius Rhodes' younger sister. A bomber pilot for M.O.M. Heinrik Wilhelm Stahlherz - A former member of The Order of Steel, an advanced cyborg who acts as Angelika's caretaker. 'MERCENARY - IL VECTRUS:' Ripper - Daredevil. Visionary. Guy that accidentally trashed Hestia's shop. Ripper does it all. 'MERCENARY - NIGHTWATCH:' Ivianna Canciaris - Nightwatch's Commander, a former Mirandian Princess, and the girl who was The Rygard Phantom. Isabelle Florentine - Ivianna's second-in-command and friend, noted for her voracious appetite. Vyacheslav Lagunov - A former DCP operative who helped Ivianna found Nightwatch. Kalarisis Vai Asoraius - A Gargoyle Broodqueen who tends to look at Ivianna as a surrogate daughter. Asim Vai Asoraius - Kalarisis' husband. Khaasis Vai Asoraius - Kalarisis' wayward daughter, and a former member of Destiny's Call. Vidian St. Croix - Number three on Ivy's staff after Ivy and Isabelle, Vidian is one of Nightwatch's serial shit-disturbers and an infiltration specialist. Marik and Karim - Orisis Clutch gargoyles and twin sons of the Broodqueen Omorose. Serve primarily as accountants and financial advisors. Akila Vai Rakavuu - Quite possibly the last surviving Rakavuu gargoyle, and a formidable fighter in her own right. Charity Viaserra - A harpy who likes to stir up trouble and serves as one of Nightwatch's recon experts. Rubena - Though she resembles a little girl, Rubena is in fact a former familiar for a powerful devil. She appears to serve Ivianna out of respect. 'MERCENARY - CRIMSON SCORPION:' Lareth Wygard - A skilled mercenary noted for her skills at ambush and infiltration. Slash Arrowny - Lareth's best friend. A sneaky mage who has enough skill in combat to make him useful. Cavios Daryll - The muscle of Lareth's squad. A former Dragoon with a will of iron and sufficient strength to swing around a massive weapon with ease. Snowe Varatama - Another skilled soldier in Lareth's crew, this one a former Isengardian Knight. Aidin Wygard - Lareth's adoptive son and a man with a seemingly-limitless ability to dig up information on absolutely everything. 'MERCENARY - FREELANCE:' Chameleon - An infamous mercenary with dragon blood. Though notoriously prickly, a stalwart ally. Valkyrie - A woman who appears to be some form of angel, but is in fact merely a human with bionic augmentations. Chameleon's wife. Rubis Gilneas - Perhaps one of the most skilled contract killers in the last 20 years, as well as Verlaine's late husband.